


I am yours

by SomethingLacking



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingLacking/pseuds/SomethingLacking
Summary: What exactly had he ment by take me? Nari wondered to herself sitting on the edge of the bed staring at the phone. Nari flushed as she pondered her boyfriends words until she heard movement from the other room.Nari is my MC





	I am yours

Nari blinked a few times trying to process what the man in the other room has actually said to her. She listened to the dial tone for a long moment after he hung up with a whisper of a promise. Nari covered her mouth as she hung up her phone replying his words over and over again.

"Are you going to come here, or should I go in there a take you?" His voice pleaded in her head.

What exactly had he meant by taking me? Nari wondered to herself sitting on the edge of the bed staring at the phone. Nari flushed as she pondered her boyfriend's words until she heard movement from the other room.

Nari turned as Saeran entered the room rather shyly. She was about to say something but Saeran pulled Nari in for a sweet kiss. She hummed happily as she drew in a deep breath through her nose to steady herself as he massaged her lips under his own. She didn't move just relished his kisses as her eyes stayed lock with his. He groaned bring his hand to tangle in her hair as he deepened the kiss. Nari's eyes slid shut as he licked and sucked on her bottom lip.

Experimentally she moved her lips against his and slightly opened her mouth. He seemed to approve as his tongue darted between her lips and glided across her teeth. She gasped into the kiss and he took the opening to brush his tongue shyly across hers. She enjoyed the jolt of adrenaline that courses through her veins at the contact. Lost in her own quickening pulse she leans in allowing her tongue to waltz with his.

Unsure what to with her hands she slow lift them along his jawline and the other tangled itself in silk waves of his hair. He let out a low Feral sound from deep within his throat that excited her. She moaned as she leaned her body toward him arching her back. He ran a hand down her spine causing her shutter before he looped his arm around her center and pulled her into his lap as he sat on the bed. She yelped breaking the kiss as he chuckled at her reaction.

Nari flushed about being in his lap before she gazed down to watch him nuzzled his nose into her neck and shoulder inhaling her scent. She felt a flutter in her stomach as he placed soft loving kissed along her collarbone. Nari laid her head on his planting her own kisses to his crown while she held him close. She gasped a sigh as he started to kiss up her neck sucking on her pale skin as he went. Nari let a soft moan escape as she felt his teeth gently graze her skin. Nari shuttered and rolled her hips earning a shaky breath from the man below her. His hands explored the curve of her back as he pressed her delicate figure close to him before placing a final kiss on her neck before sitting back to look at her.

"I've never done this before, you'll have to let me know if I do something you don't like," Saeran explained with pink dusting his cheeks. She quickly leaned down and captured his lips causing him to hum.

"I am yours, and you are mine." She whispered against his lips her raspy lustful voice made him growl while her tears escaped her eyes.

"I'd die for you." He whispered back and she breathed out a quite hushed sob.

"I'd die for you." She whispered back kissing him.

"Either we both make it out alive..." He mumbled running his hand under her dress feeling the soft curves of her thighs and warm skin, his touch causing her body to arch and a gasp to escape her lips.

"Or we are both dead. There will be no in between." Nari rasped Finishing His Thoughts and promises while running her hands lovingly through his hair as he hummed at her words capturing her mouth as if to seal the deal.

Their tongues met for a dance of passion and firey need of the other. Nari moaned as his hand explored her body. Nari gasped as his thumbs pressed into her hips as his lustful mint green eyes met hers. He was beautiful... beautiful and hers.

Saeran broke the kiss to move his lips up her jaw. Silently asking permission to remove her dress by playing with it. Nari hummed raising her hands above her head. Slowly he ran his hands up her thighs bring the fabric with him revealing her perfect porcelain skin. First her red lacy underwear on her hips and then her belly button. With a deep breath, he revealed her breast that was covered by a pretty red bra with a pink bow in the middle. He watched her chest rise and fall with her rapid breaths for a moment before hauling the dress over her head and discarded it.

In a daze by the beautiful girl atop him he moved to kiss along her collarbone. Nari moved her hands to his shirt and gently started to work away at the buttons showing his pale chest to her.Once the buttons where released Nari pushed the shirt from his shoulders. Saeran made quick work removing his shirt before returning his attention toward her.

Nari gasped as his hand firmly grabbed her breast and began palming and messaging it. She shuttered and moaned as she melted at his touch. She hung her head back at the new sensations overtaking her body as Saeran touched, kissed, sucked, and licked her. She felt like she was floating.

Saeran gently laid her down on the bed before crawling up her and leaning over to turn on the bedside lamp. He looked at the woman beneath him as the golden light highlighted her features. His eyes gazed down at her perfect facial features adorned with those big unique honey eyes. Her cheeks had a lovely blush. Her long hair scattered around her. Her full shapely breasts in her cute but sultry bra raised and fell with her uneven breaths. Her body had dipped flawlessly at her waist and curved out hips in complete symmetry to her shoulders. She was a goddess, nobody had the right to be this beautiful, and flawless.

"Beautiful. Lovely. Perfect." He spoke each word of kisses placed on her face.

"Mmmm. Could say the same to you." Nari mumbled running her hand along his back bring the fabric with her. Saeran blushed and slyly looked away from her. Nari smiled sitting up placing sweet open mouth kisses along his lean chest while raking her long nails up his back earning a throaty moan. She hummed at the sound latching onto his pulse still teasing his flesh with her nails. She drunk off his scent and his flesh pressed against hers.

Saeran ran his hands up her back and unclasped her bra. Nari gasped before licking up his jugular as he ran the straps down her arms with a feather-light touch. Nari shrugged them off and tossed her bra across the room. Saeran growled taking in her mostly naked body. Her unusual honey eyes looked dark and sinful. Saeran captured her lips and pressed her back on the bed. He continued to kiss her as a hand skated across her skin Making Her Twitch And Sigh before finding one of her mounts. Nari moaned a long sigh as he toyed with her nipple, rolling it between his fingers.

He kissed down her jaw and neck until he found her neglect mount. Saeran felt her body jerk as he licked nipple with the flat of his tongue. She was whimpering beneath him as his fingers toyed with her other nipple as he latched on and gently sucked at her. Nari rolled her hips as heat collected there and started pulsing almost unbearable. Saeran hummed at the friction rolling his hips with her gained a soft moan from her.

With a pop, he released her breast from his mouth and the cool air assaulted it making her squirm. Saeran smirked up at her and started kissing down her stomach, dipping his tongue into her navel as he passes. He planted a kiss on either hip bone. He stopped at the edge of her panties. Nari watched him love her body in awe. He Sat slightly up running his hand up the thighs as he kissed them. Nari gasped as his hands brushed the inside of her legs near her sex. His green eyes met with her as he ran a thumb up the center of her panties. She moaned as the action didn't sooth the throbbing, but only made it harsher.

Saeran watched her curious about what reactions his actions could cause. He added more presser with his thumb still rubbing the outside of her wet panties. She bucked slightly moans got slightly needier. His eyes met hers and he smirked pretty please with the reactions he was gaining. Slowly he lends up and captured her lips again earning a grateful sigh as his finger moved to the remove the last article of clothing on her.

Once removed Saeran shot her a playful smile and spread the panties over either thumb and shot them across the room. Nari giggled at his antics before shifting herself and pulled him close capturing his lips. "Your beautiful" Saeran whispered into the kiss before deepened it.

Saeran ran his hand down her body feeling every dip and curve as he ventures downward. Saeran's fingertips lightly touch her desire as a shaky breath escapes both of them. Saeran broke the kisses to gaze down at his love as his finger pushes into her wet hear. Nari lifted her hips slightly as she felt his fingers penetrated her. She let out a long moan and clung to the man above her. Saeran was in awe at how such a simple action from him could cause her so much pleasure. He pressed a sweet kiss to her temple as he began to move his fingers.

Nari gasped as she felt him thrust his fingers delicately into her at a tantalizingly slow pace. Her body shivered as a slow pleasure built within her. She bucked her hips into each thrust trying to gain more frictions. Saeran just smiled down at her with a slight glint in his eye. Nari moaned looking into his eyes, recognizing that look. After a few more thrust of his fingers, his hand left her sex completely granting him a whine of protest from the woman below him

"I love you." He said with a crack in his voice as his fingers carcasses her cheek. Nari smiled at him as she connected their lips again. "It's okay to stop if you want too." He told her and she smiled shaking her head.

"I want to." She informed him and he smiled brightly at her that she forgot to breathe as he brought his lips to hers messaging them together. Feeling bold she playfully bit his lower lip earning a growl from him.

Extremely Saeran brought his finger back to her clit and began rubbing soft slow circles on it. She shuttered breaking the kiss to catch her breath. he added pressure keeping the pace the same causing the girl to bury her face in the nook of his neck while panting at his touch. He drew out sweet moans from her as he increases his pace causing her to tighten her grip on him as she moved she hips slightly at his touch.

"You sound so beautiful." Saeran murmured mostly to himself.

"You feel so good," Nari replied breathlessly feeling him bring her closer to where she wanted to be. Saeran breathlessly chuckled as he slid his fingers back into her heat and curled his fingers. Nari arched off the bed as the holy of pleasure took her. Saeran watched curiously and curled his fingers again gaining the same result. Nari gasped and grabbed the bed running a finger through her hair as he repeated the assault. Saeran was fascinated as he felt her walls start to pulse around his digits. Carefully he brought his thumb to her clit to massage it while his fingers continued their assault.

"OHHH GOD!" Nari yelled as her release claimed her. Her eyes shut tightly as her body spasmed beneath Saeran. He groaned feeling her tighten around his fingers and her walls draw him in further. Soon the pulsing slowed and so did Saeran as he helped his lover rode out her pleasure.

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Saeran whispered and Nari panted cupping his face.

"I love you." She whispered and he smiled softly before capturing her lips with his once more. "I want you to make me yours." She whispered into the kiss causing Saeran to shudder and groan.

"I want nothing more than to make love with you, princess," Saeran muttered and Nari grabbed his belt buckle and fumbled at undoing it. Saeran let out a breathless chuckle as he replaced her fingers with his own, lightly moaning as her fingers brushed his erection. Nari noted it and pressed a little more on the bulge causing Saeran to let out a shaky breath. Her eyes locked with his as he removed his belt and she rubbed him. Next, the pants were undone and Saeran planted a swift kiss on Nari before releasing himself from the last of his clothing.

Saeran wrapped his arms around Nari holding her close as he pulled her toward him. Nari moaned sweetly into his kiss as she felt his erection on the inside of her thigh. Saeran's breaths were short and nervous. Nari pulled back from the kiss and cupped his face gently giving him a nod. He groaned positioning himself at her entrance. She was warm and wet and felt heavenly even before he connected them. He groaned and Nari gasped and wiggled slightly.

Saeran gazed at her lovingly as he pressed into her. Watching her face distort into silent pleasure as he made them one. Once he was completely in he dropped his head to her shoulder trying to catch his breath. Nari's chest raised and fell beneath him as she ran a comforting finger through his hair. He hummed softly as he shifted himself.

With an unsteady breath, Saeran withdrew from the welcoming warmth before pressing back slowly in one thrust. He listened to her breath hitch in his ear. He turned his head to kiss her temple before repeating the action. Each time he entered his added more force causing her to grip on to him nails scraping the skin on his back. He hummed at his own pleasure started to build and Nari started to release sweet little-pleasured moans to his actions.

He felt his love for her swell in his chest with each thrust, every gasp, and moan of pleasure he granted her. Saeran could help the tears as the escaped his eyes and fell onto Nari's skin. For the first time, he felt completely at ease and loved unconditionally. "I love you so much..." He cried slamming into her causing her to moan loudly and gasped.

Saeran continued his actions with vigor allowing himself to love every inch of Nari. He placed feverishly kissed on every inch of skin available to him. Her cries were getting louder echoing off the walls and Saeran groaned. Soon enough Saeran felt her pulse as her body jerked beneath him. Nari's body arched and her head killed back as her release claimed her. Saeran gasped and growled as her body sent him to orgasm. He moaned and tried to breath as white claimed his vision.

Once their orgasms started to fade the both clasped. Nari wrapped her arms securely around Saeran holding him safe in close as he released a sob. She kissed his forehead and hushed him as he released his emotions. Nari felt her own tear burn behind her eyelids.

"I love you, Saeran whole heartily," Nari whispered and he lifted his face. Nari wiped his tears away as he gazed at her.

"I love you, Nari." He whispered capturing her lips.


End file.
